The Night the Lights Went Out in Chicago
by Razorbackgal0225
Summary: It’s Sam’s turn to get a little action.  Complete smut, so be warned, this story will not expand your mind, but hopefully you’ll be entertained.  It this isn’t your cup of tea, please don’t read.  If it is, please review I love to hear what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Night the Lights Went Out in Chicago

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: M—For language, sexual situations and nudity. Three of my favorites

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, including the title, which is a play on a Vicki Lawrence/Reba McEntire song. I made no money off anything, I swear!!

Author's Note: This is being written for my friend Jill, who is a huge Sam fan, and requested some action for her boy and is completely separate from anything else I've done. I promise, I'm still working on Catherine's Shack, for those of you who are reading it. Real life has decided to intrude on my writing time, so it's been really slow going as far as any stories are concerned. But don't abandon me, I will get back on it!!

* * *

She knew the minute her brand new Manolo Blahnik heel met the slick marble floor of the hotel lobby that this was not going to end well. Forget the fact that she was a highly intelligent, successful and independent young woman. She was still Lexi Harris, and heaven forbid she not fall at least once a week. It took a lot to embarrass her, but ending up sprawled out in the middle of the upscale and snobbish Chicago hotel would definitely do it. Why in the world would anyone put this type of floor in a place where people in insensible shoes walked every day was a mystery to her. So she took her steps carefully and made sure that she didn't do anything to provoke her unlucky star. 

"Hey," a bright, cheery voice said next to her, "I didn't know about those shoes." Lexi turned to her best friend, Mackenzie Walker, who had just joined her in the line for the front desk. "When did you get those?"

She glanced down at the shoes that had cost her most of her quarterly bonus. "Oh, these? I got them last week," she answered, as if she bought pricey accessories every day. "What do you think?" She held out her foot, showing off her new prized possession.

"I'm jealous, you skank, they look fantastic on you," Mackenzie responded. Lexi couldn't help but smile at her friend's reply, especially when she noticed that several of the other travelers in line were now paying attention to them. Whether it was the use of Mac's favorite term of endearment for her, or the heavy Southern accent in which it was said, they now had an audience. She felt Mac suddenly still her movements next to her and heard her say quietly, "Hmm."

Knowing this reaction would have only been caused by one thing, Lexi began searching the crowd of people for the guy that had caught Mac's eye. And since they had the same taste in men, she was sure she would appreciate the view as well. She followed Mac's line of sight to the two men that were in the next line and ahead a couple of guests. There were many reasons why she was grateful for having Mac as a friend and her ability to pick out the best looking guy anywhere was one of them. These two were no exception.

She knew from experience that Mac was more attracted to the shorter of the two, but her interest was riveted on the taller one. And taller wasn't exactly an accurate description. He towered over everyone in the lobby, including the man standing next to him, who wasn't what you would call short. He had the long arms and legs to match his height. He looked a little out of place in the fancy lobby, since he was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, more like a college student than a businessman. She didn't remember any of her fellow students having such broad shoulders like his though. She wouldn't have graduated so quickly if that had been the case. His brown hair was a little shaggy, as if he had been too busy to get it cut lately. She currently could only see his back, but what she saw was worth trying to see the full package.

Mac elbowed her none too gently, bringing her out of her full-on stare. Mac was grinning at her, as she gestured forward, indicating their line was moving. Lexi rolled her eyes since it had been Mac's fault she was distracted and moved closer to the front desk. As she walked, she saw the guy was about to turn around. Careful not to stare too much, she paid attention. And then went ahead and stared anyway.

He was, by far, the best looking guy she had seen in a long time. The slightly loose fitting shirt did nothing to hide the exceptional muscle definition in his chest and arms. He shifted his bag from one arm to the other, causing his biceps to flex impressively. Lexi found herself wishing there was a no-shirt rule in the hotel. That would be a sight to behold. She continued her perusal up to his face where she saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. Unlike her own dark eyes, his were a lighter color, matching his hair almost perfectly. He had ever-so sharp cheekbones and a well-formed mouth.

"Seriously, guys should not be allowed to look that like," Mackenzie's comment echoed her own thoughts. She nodded her agreement and went back to face the bald spot of the man in front of her. Why couldn't she have been stuck in this line behind him?

Mac had managed to work her way in front of Lexi, so she was checked in first. While Mac was flirting with the hotel clerk, Lexi continued her observation of the guy five feet away. She noticed that he seemed to be fairly close to the man he was with, by the way they communicated without words. But then even she could figure out what the shorter guy was thinking as he followed the girl in the short skirt into the bar area. She smiled to herself at his reaction; he shook his head in response to the guy's antics and at being left to check in by himself.

Five minutes later, with room card key firmly in her hand, Lexi turned to head towards the elevators. When she did, her unlucky star decided to make its presence known. Her slick-soled shoe went one way, while her foot, still in her shoe, went the other. Determined to not fall on her butt in the middle of the lobby, she tried desperately to regain her balance. She gave up on keeping her shoe on her foot, stepping out of it as gracefully as she could. Unfortunately, this launched her in the opposite direction, straight into a very solid wall of blue material.

"Whoa, are you okay, miss?" The voice belonging to the chest she had catapulted herself into was smooth and masculine and laced with the tiniest bit of laughter. She really didn't want to look up and see who she had plowed into, because she recognized the blue shirt as belonging to the object of her attention in the next line. Very unwillingly, she raised her eyes to meet his.

She was glad he was still holding onto her elbow when she did, because the full force of his smile made her, embarrassingly cliché enough, weak in the knees. She cast a quick glance around for Mac and was relieved that her best friend had already left and wasn't around to witness her latest mishap. She sighed heavily and answered her savior, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your help."

The breathtaking smile remained, as he responded, "No problem. They shouldn't put this type of floor anywhere people are going to walk with shoes on."

Lexi laughed softly at his comment and noticed that his thought process followed hers. "It's like they want people to fall." She took a step away from him, righting herself as she did. She was pleasantly surprised that his hand stayed on her arm, even though she was standing on her own now. She also realized his fingers met easily around her forearm, his hands were so big. Not wanting to break the contact just yet, she continued the conversation. "Maybe they have cameras set up somewhere so that they can tape all the accidents they cause."

His chuckle washed over her like a warm breeze. "We'll have to be on the lookout for a blinking red light."

"Excuse me," a loud, marginally rude voice broke into their chat. "Could you please move?" Both Lexi and the guy looked up at the intruder, a middle-aged man in a bad suit, and saw that they were standing in the middle of the two lines to the front desk.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison. Lexi picked up her suitcase and hesitantly took a couple of steps towards the elevator. She tried to keep the completely girly grin off her face when she felt him follow her.

"I'm Sam, by the way," he said, his long legs making his easy for him to keep pace with her.

"Lexi," she answered, as they reached the elevator door. She giggled a little when they both reached for the 'up' button at the same time. He laughed as well, shrugging his broad shoulder sheepishly.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a little bit longer." The door opened two seconds later. The smile he gave her was a little shy as he gestured for her to enter the elevator first. She grabbed her suitcase and walked in. Generally she hated riding in the small cars, but this time, she was looking forward to it, just to spend more time with the handsome Sam.

As she waited for the door to close, she used the reflective surface on the wall to check her hair. She was relieved to see that it had survived the flight in from Tennessee. That knowledge, and the fact that she caught Sam checking out her legs in the same reflective surface, gave her the courage to turn to him and say, "Are you here on business?"

Sam paused a minute, then laughed a little. The answer he would have given was cut off as the elevator jerked to a complete stop. The lights blinked two or three times before shutting off completely. Lexi froze in place, completely stunned by what had just happened. "You've got to be kidding me!" she heard Sam mutter from the opposite side of the car. Two seconds later, his cell phone rang. She still didn't move as he answered. "Yeah, Dean, where are you?" Although Lexi could only hear half the conversation, she still caught the jest of it. "The whole building is out? That's great." Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the light provided by the emergency bulbs around the floor, so she turned her attention to her companion. "I don't know what floors we're between, but we weren't in here very long." Another pause. "Shut up Dean," came the last comment as he turned off his phone. He gave her a concerned look. "The electricity in the entire building is out. Hopefully the generators will kick in soon. Are you okay?"

She realized she still hadn't moved since the elevator had stopped. She first answered his question in her mind. Oh yeah, I'm fantastic. I'm stuck in an extremely small, enclosed space with the guy that makes me want to rip off his clothes. It's a great day. Then, she shook herself mentally and turned to Sam. "I'm fine, just a little freaked out." She leaned against the closest wall of the car and said, "So, you wanna play Twenty Questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Night the Lights Went Out in Chicago

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: M—For language, sexual situations and nudity. Three of my favorites

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, including the title, which is a play on a Vicki Lawrence/Reba McEntire song. I made no money off anything, I swear!!

Author's Note: At last, the long-coming, hopefully somewhat long-awaited update! There's a little nookie in this, so if that sort of thing offends you, please don't continue. If you want to see some get some action, then by all means continue. And, if you like this, please check out my other stories (insert shameless plug here!) On with the show!!

* * *

In the thirty minutes they had been stuck in the elevator, Lexi had learned five things. Number 1, emergency lighting is borderline romantic. Number 2, Sam could do one hell of a Keanu Reeves impression when prompted. Number 3, Sam smelled better than any man she had ever met, including her ex-boyfriend and it was starting to get to her. Number 4, he turned fifty times more attractive now that she had talked to him, especially since he had a killer sense of humor. And number 5, if anything was going to happen with this boy, she was going to have to make the first move, because he was pretty much oblivious to all the signals she had been giving. And boy had she been giving them. 

She was using every trick in her arsenal to get any reaction out of him. She had crossed and re-crossed her legs (which she believed to be her best feature), she had batted her eyelashes; she had even taken off her suit jacket. Hell, the only thing left for her to do was to come out and say what was really on her mind. And being a nice, polite Southern girl, she didn't see that happening. Sometimes she wished she had been raised different, or at least didn't have that voice in her head that sounded alarmingly like her mother that evaluated all her decisions. She wasn't a prude by any means, but she certainly didn't go around throwing herself at strangers.

But Sam didn't seem like a stranger. He had been nice to her since they had been trapped, making sure she was as comfortable as she could be. He had made her laugh and on more than one occasion had laughed at something she said. It wasn't bad enough that his broad shoulders and gorgeous face were giving her fits and causing her blood pressure to rise, he had to go and have the cutest personality of any guy she'd met in a long time. She had been giving herself pep talks for about 10 minutes now, trying to get up the courage to make a move, but it wasn't working. If she could only get a sign that he was interested, she'd shove aside years of being cautious and see what would happen.

Instead, she sat across the elevator from him, trying not to stare wistfully at him. It looked like this was going to be yet another missed opportunity for her; her unlucky star had decided to make another appearance. Before she could stop herself, she sighed out loud. Sam, who had been obviously lost in thought, asked politely, "Are you okay?"

Lexi smiled slightly before answering, "I'm fine." Since telling him that she wanted his body was completely out of the question, she decided to tell a little white lie. "I think I'm just getting a little claustrophobic, that's all."

She immediately felt guilty about her fib, because Sam's expression turned worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Is there anything I can do?"

She really hoped that none of the thousand or so indecent responses she had to that question were evident on her face. "No, I'll be okay. I just hope we get out of here soon." She saw a frown flicker across his features. "Don't you?"

Sam had noticed Lexi growing more and more tense as time passed and cursed himself for not guessing the reason behind it. Of course she didn't want to be trapped in this tiny box with a complete stranger any longer than she had to be. He, on the other hand, was having a great time. He supposed having spent so much time in the front seat of the Impala had been helpful, because he wasn't feeling at all cramped. He instead was focused on how nice it was to be around a normal person. He almost felt normal, sitting there, other than he was talking to the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time. He had noticed her when they were standing in adjacent lines in the lobby, even without his brother's less than subtle hinting. She was naturally beautiful, wearing minimal makeup and a flattering, but modest suit. What had really gotten him, as they had sat a few feet from each other, was her laugh. She had the most attractive, alluring and seductive laugh he had ever heard. It rushed over his skin almost as much as a physical touch would have. And the fact that she had laughed with him made it that much better…or worse, depending on whom you asked.

To counter his reaction to her (which was getting difficult to hide), he had been uncommonly still, sitting in one place while Lexi had begun to fidget. This might have given off an impression of calmness, but his mind was racing the entire time. There weren't many times in Sam's life that he wished he were more like his brother, but this was definitely one of those times. Sam had always been less than confident in regards to interaction with the opposite sex, ever since he had sprouted up three inches in one summer and the girls in his grade had started staring at him. It hadn't helped that he had Casanova Winchester living in the next room, or at times the same room, during his adolescent years. Dean had always won over girls effortlessly, where Sam had struggled to have a conversation with one. As he had grown older, he recognized that he was reasonably attractive, but he still couldn't get over his nerves around pretty women. This time, though, he decided to go out on a limb. He was going to answer her question honestly.

"No, actually, I'm pretty happy where I am," he said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Lexi blinked a couple times, processing his response. "Oh," she murmured, surprised. It took a few heartbeats before she forced herself to meet his gaze. His brown eyes were warm and friendly as before, but now they held something more. Her stomach turned a quick flip as she recognized it, the sign for which she had been waiting. If she was going to make a move to encourage Sam, now was the time to do it. "Well, I guess the company does make it much more bearable," she commented, her lips curving up into what she hoped was an inviting smile.

The temperature in the elevator jumped about 20 degrees. Suddenly, they both knew that anything they said or did would have underlying meaning. "It could be a lot worse," Sam said, shifting his long legs over a little. The movement brought his jean-clad legs in contact with her bare ones. "You could have been stuck in here with my brother. He would have been serenading you with the best of mullet rock."

He earned another laugh from her. "He would get along great with Mac then. She's a southern rock fan, through and through." Now that Sam had made the initial contact, she had decided all bets were off. It was her turn, and she slipped her foot beneath his calf. She heard him suck in a deep breath and he didn't protest, so she knew she had successfully conveyed her feelings. What she didn't know was that she was playing with fire.

Sam may have been unsure about his ability to attract a girl, but none whatsoever regarding his knowledge of what to do with one once he had her attention. He slid slowly to the other side of the elevator, with Lexi's eyes on him the whole time. He sat directly next to her, close enough that her shoulder touched his bicep. "Maybe we should introduce them," he said, remembering that they were having a conversation.

Lexi wasn't sure what to say next. She knew without a doubt that she didn't want to discuss her best friend or his brother, but she didn't want to be rude. His new location didn't help her concentration either. She felt completely dwarfed sitting next to him, something she secretly loved, and his scent and warmth were enveloping her. She turned to face him and met his gaze. His eyes had grown darker and if she wasn't mistaken, were focused on her mouth. To test this theory, she swiped across her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. She got her answer when Sam groaned out loud.

Before she could blink, his hand was on the back of her neck, gently pulling her towards him. She closed her eyes in anticipation and felt his lips brush hers softly. She sighed and he took this as the acceptance that it was. The next touch of his mouth was firmer and more inviting, enough that she skimmed her hand closest to him up his arm to rest on his shoulder. His free arm snaked around her back, drawing her into his embrace. She tilted her head to the side, wanting him to deepen the kiss. And he did.

Heat flooded through her body as Sam swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She gripped his shoulder reflexively, holding on for dear life. For a guy she thought was shy, he sure did know how to kiss. When his teeth nipped at her lower lip, she gasped, shocked by his slightly aggressive display. He leaned far enough away from her so that she could see his face. If she thought he was hot before, she had been mistaken.

His heavy-lidded gaze swept her and she noticed his eyes had changed to a deep, dark brown. He was breathing harder, as was she, and as she watched him, he swallowed hard. Then he asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Instead of verbalizing her answer, she ran her hand down his arm, then up underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt. She went dizzy with arousal as his large bicep flexed under her fingertips, showing her just how strong he was. He's seriously ripped, she thought before he recaptured her lips in another searing kiss. That was to be the last rational thought she had for awhile.

When Sam knew for sure that Lexi was 100 behind this idea, he finally let go off his control. With one firm tug, she was sitting in his lap, which made both of them happier. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs when he moved her, displaying more of legs. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who ran a large hand up one, from her ankle to upper thigh. Lexi gasped into his mouth, surprised at the liberties he was taking, and with how much she liked them. They continued to kiss, pausing only when breath was needed.

Remembering what she had partially discovered before, Lexi's hands began a journey of their own, finding the bottom of his t-shirt and delving underneath it. Sam grunted appreciatively as her hand swept over his abs and up to his chest, flicking a flat nipple along the way. He wrenched his lips away from hers, only to slide them across her check and over to her ear. She couldn't stop her squeal when his teeth gazed her earlobe, before he took it in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Stars flashed before Lexi's eyes and she felt the unmistakable evidence of her arousal begin. And, when she shifted her weight slightly to be able to reach Sam's delicious-looking neck, she felt the unmistakable evidence of his arousal as well. And boy was it unmistakable. So much so that she had to do more investigating. She moved again, settling completely on his lap, which lined up her center with his groin. She whimpered; he growled.

Sam was two seconds from ripping off Lexi's skirt and whatever was underneath it when the overhead lights flashed on and the elevator began moving again. They both immediately stopped what they were doing and waited to see if they were truly interrupted. Sure enough, the elevator moved seamlessly up a floor and dinged pleasantly as the doors opened, as if there hadn't been an hour break in operation. Lexi whipped her head around and was thankful that no one was waiting to board the car. She felt Sam's shoulders shake under her hand and realized he was laughing. Unable to control her own reaction, she began giggling as well. Resting her head on his chest for a second, she willed her hormones to calm down enough that she could speak plainly.

"We'd better…" Sam finally said, untangling his fingers from Lexi's hair. He brushed her cheek with his fingers as he did and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered, climbing off his lap. She straightened her skirt and ran a hand over her hair, hoping she didn't look terrible. Sam stood up next to her and held out a hand to help her. She accepted and got to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, instead bringing her closer to him and kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked.

She grinned. "I'd love to," she responded, just as the elevator doors opened again. This time, they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Lexi!" Mackenzie shouted, pulling her out of the elevator and into an impulsive hug. "You're okay! Oh my gosh, were you freaked out? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Mac," Lexi told her friend. "Everything's cool." She glanced over at Sam, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'd say they were more than fine," Sam's brother was also waiting at the doors, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Dean," Sam ordered. Lexi stifled a giggle, while Dean laughed out loud. Then Sam turned back to her and said, "Does 8:00 in the restaurant downstairs sound okay?"

"That works for me. I'll see you then," she answered. He gave her another smile and walked down the hall, followed by his brother. Lexi gazed after him for a minute, until Mac interrupted her daydream.

"Dinner? You get trapped in an elevator and come out with a date? That's completely not fair," she said, as she waited for Lexi to head towards their rooms.

This time, Lexi did laugh. "C'mon, I need help picking out an outfit."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Night the Lights Went Out in Chicago

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: M—For language, sexual situations and nudity. Three of my favorites

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, including the title, which is a play on a Vicki Lawrence/Reba McEntire song. I made no money off anything, I swear!!

Author's Note: After a much, much too long break, I bring you the completion of Chicago. Please be warned this chapter is complete and total smut; it has not intellectual substance whatsoever. The only purpose is to give all those Sam girls that don't get to see enough of him shirtless a thrill. I hope you enjoy. If you do, please let me know!!

* * *

Lexi was nervous; she would be the first to admit it. It wasn't like she didn't date, although she had been in a bit of a slump lately. Granted, she didn't normally make out with a guy before going on a date with him, but that wasn't what was bringing on her anxiety. And even though she rarely, if ever, carried birth control in her purse with her, that still wasn't it. Not that she didn't believe in practicing safe sex, but she couldn't remember the last time she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would be tempted. And boy would she be. Sam was temptation personified. 

Dinner had been great. Sam had been entertaining and thoughtful and gentlemanly…basically the perfect first date. They had discovered several shared interests and had laughed together as they swapped stories. There had been enough prolonged eye contact to reassure Lexi that the events in the elevator hadn't been a fluke. She wanted him desperately, more than she had anyone for quite awhile. But even that wasn't the cause of her current nervousness.

No, that would be the fact that they were back in the elevator, a different one this time, and they were headed for their rooms. Arriving at their shared floor would force a decision to be made. Would they pick up where they had left off when they were trapped, or would they say good night and go their separate ways?

The car dinged as it coasted to a stop, signaling its arrival. Sam gestured for her to exit first, and she did with a slight smile. Again with the manners! He was killing her. She waited patiently for him to follow. She glanced up at him, trying to read his expression. He appeared relaxed and content, which gave her no indication of how he wanted the evening to end. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to approach this. She wasn't ready to say goodnight.

Sam watched Lexi carefully, trying to judge how his next suggestion was going to be received. After their earlier interlude, he didn't think he would be satisfied with a farewell hug and a kiss before he began focusing on the case that had brought Dean and him to the hotel. He wanted more, as his body had been telling him since that afternoon. But over dinner, he had learned that Lexi was a fairly conservative, levelheaded girl. So while he was convinced that she was attracted to him, he wasn't sure she would be willing to brave all and hasten to spend the night with him.

So there they stood, in the middle of the hall, basically staring at each other, neither one wanting to scare the other off with the next move. Then, as if it were scripted, they both started talking at once.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Lexi offered, as Sam asked,

"Can I come in for a drink?"

They both began laughing, their shared clumsiness breaking the ice. Lexi held out her hand, which Sam took, and they walked down the hall to her room. Quickly opening the door with her card, she glanced around the room, making sure nothing embarrassing was lying around. Satisfied with the appearance of her place, she turned to face the man that was currently taking up most of the entrance to her hotel room.

"I think there's beer in the mini-bar, do you want one?" she asked, as she slid off her shoes. She did this out of habit, since she was in her room, not out of any kind of calculated move. But when Sam didn't immediately respond, she glanced back at him and was surprised to see his attention focused firmly on her legs.

While his brother was an unapologetic breast man, Sam himself was all about legs. He had noticed Lexi's while they were standing in line to check in, then again when they were stuck in the elevator. He hadn't been able to stop himself from running his hand up one of them while they had been close before, and now his gaze was drawn back to them when she had done something as simple as kick off her shoes. He had been preoccupied all through dinner with the image of those same legs wrapped around him and it was only getting worse.

"Um, Sam? You still with me?" Lexi's question brought Sam out of his skin-induced stupor.

He shook his head as if to clear it, blushing as he did. "Sorry, I was…" he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish that thought without sounding horny as hell.

"Somewhere else?" she supplied, as she handed him a beer. He gratefully accepted it, quickly taking a drink before answering.

"No, I'm still here, I was just distracted." This time it was Lexi's turn to blush when Sam met her eyes with a somewhat mischievous grin. She smiled slightly in return.

"I hope in a good way?" she commented softly.

The grin turned full-blown. "Oh yeah," he drawled. "Definitely good." He took another drink, watching Lexi walk over to the large bed, one of the only sittable pieces of furniture in the room. After he swallowed, he joined her, sitting close enough that their legs were touching. She tilted her head slightly to see him.

"So what now?" she asked. In response, Sam took her hand in his much larger hand.

"Well," he said, lifting her hand up to his mouth. Lexi watched enthralled as placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Honestly, all I've been able to think of all afternoon is picking up where we left off." As he finished this statement, she felt his tongue swipe across the suddenly sensitive skin on her palm. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling her body start to react to being alone with this man. "What about you?" He moved his lips down to her wrist, scraping his teeth across her skin.

Her response to his question came out as little more than a gasp. "Sounds good to me." When he heard her answer, he dropped his hand down to her elbow and gave a firm tug. She slid easily into his lap and her lips slid onto his as she did.

All shyness and hesitancy were gone as they kissed. Lexi's fingers threaded through his slightly shaggy hair, which as smooth as silk to her touch. His lips were soft, but firm and his tongue exquisitely invasive. She felt Sam wrap one of his arms around her back, supporting her as he slowly lowered her to the bed. With an athletic twist, Sam's upper body was hovering over hers, his hands on either side of her shoulder as he supported himself. All without breaking their kiss, Lexi marveled. She decided to take a more active role in their current activities. She ran her hands up his arms, stomach fluttering at the strong, corded muscles she found. Instinctively, she raked her nails over his biceps, earning a groan from Sam. He slowed his attack on her mouth, gradually pulling away from her, before beginning to move down her neck. Lexi helped by turning her head, offering up more of her throat to him. He took the invitation, dragging his lips down to her shoulder.

At this point, Lexi decided Sam was wearing too many clothes. She moved her hands from his arms to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them quickly. When she tugged on the shirt, he lifted his head momentarily to pull it off, along with the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Lexi gasped at the sight in front of her.

She had known from their session earlier that Sam was ripped, but she was not expecting this. Every inch of him was rock solid muscle, covered in warm satiny skin. As he moved over her, his muscles rippled and twitched. She was so fascinated with his movements that she didn't realize that he was working her sweater up her stomach and over her bra. At least she didn't notice until his mouth landed on the top half of her exposed breast. That, she noticed.

Sam couldn't decide which tasted better, Lexi's mouth or Lexi's skin. Luckily, he didn't have to choose between them. He did know that he was thoroughly enjoying himself, as was she, if the sounds she was making were evidence. When he had kissed across her breast, she moaned. In response, he brought one of his hands up to the other, molding it in his large hand. She sighed contentedly, but then she suddenly sat up. He looked at her questioningly, hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.

Instead, she gave him a smile and slipped the sweater over her head. She also unzipped the skirt, lifting her hips to slide it down her legs. As Sam gaped at her beautiful body, clad only in a lacy bra and matching panties, she shrugged. "Too many clothes," she said in explanation. And reached for his waistband of his jeans.

Sam responded quickly, pulling his pants off and tossing them negligently to the side. Then he pulled her back to him, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. To his surprise, Lexi leaned up on her knees, straddling him, and pushed him back on the bed. With a sultry grin, she ran her hands down his chest, before following with her lips. Sam grunted as she traced the line separating his pectorals with her tongue, biting gently on first one nipple, then the other. His hands landed on her shoulders, then moved down to cup her bra-clad breasts. As she worked his nipples, he brushed his thumbs over hers, pleased at how they hardened with just the slightest touch. His questing hands discovered the front clasp and nimble fingers released it. Lexi took time out of her investigation of his upper body to let him pull the bra off her, but then went immediately back to work. Sam groaned as her nipples grazed his stomach, feeling his cock grow even harder with her every action. She continued her exploration, finally encountering the band of his boxer briefs.

Lexi swallowed hard when her gaze landed on the front of Sam's underwear. She was completely on board for whatever was going to happen tonight, but Sam was definitely more well endowed than any other man she had been with. Her inner muscles clenched in anticipation as she placed a soft kiss on the fly of his briefs. She prepared to pull the last barrier away from his body, but she was interrupted. Sam practically picked her up and tossed her on her back on the other side of the bed.

"Not yet darlin'," he murmured before reclaiming her mouth. This kiss was different than the ones before. This kiss had a definite undercurrent of hunger and desperation involved, a taste that thrilled Lexi to the core. She kissed Sam just as passionately in return, running her hands over his back and teasing at the waistband of his shorts. Again, Sam kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, but his time he lingered.

Lexi gasped aloud when Sam's lips closed around the peak of her breasts. First licking gently, then sucking, then biting, he made her hotter than she had ever been without any other stimulation. Then he slipped a large hand underneath her panties. "Oh God, yes," she breathed. Sam took this as permission. With a twist of his wrist, one long finger entered her.

"Sam," his name was practically ripped from her throat as she bucked against his hand. He smiled against her skin as he switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. He began sliding his finger in and out; then added another. This garnered another moan from Lexi, who gripped his hair rather roughly, forcing him to look up at her. When she didn't stop tugging, he realized she wanted him back at her level. Not halting his movements, he returned to her lips.

She kissed him with reckless abandon, his talented fingers driving her wild. She gripped his arm tightly, not caring if she was hurting him or not. All she could focus on was how he was making her feel, how his fingers were coming so close to that spot that would make her shatter. Her body began involuntarily working with his hand, pushing him closer with each move. Then he thrust his hand a little harder than before and brushed the pad of his thumb against her clit. She ripped her mouth away from Sam's, soundlessly screaming as she came. Sam felt her muscles clench around his finger and dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder.

A few moments later, Sam couldn't hold still any longer. His cock was throbbing with each breath he took and he felt as if he would burst soon if he didn't find relief. He shifted slightly, grazing his dick across her thigh. They both inhaled sharply at the touch. Sam raised his head and met Lexi's eyes. What he saw gave him an immense sense of pride; she looked very satisfied and content. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she frowned at the loss of contact. Without thinking, Sam brought his hand to his mouth, licking the evidence of her orgasm from his fingers. Lexi gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh, that's it buddy," she said, pushing at his chest, rolling him over on his back. Startled by her sudden movements, Sam was caught completely off guard as she tugged his briefs off and threw them over her shoulder. She also removed her own panties, dropping them at the side of the bed as her hand closed around Sam's shaft. He groaned in response. Lexi grinned before leaning over and swiping her tongue over the head of his cock.

"Oh God," he growled. When she began to pump him slowly, he grabbed her hand with his. "No," he said, "not like that." She paused in her ministrations and nodded. She quickly walked over to her purse, retrieving a condom from it. She tore it open as she moved back to his side. After giving another long lick, she rolled the condom onto his dick, thinking to herself that she had been right to buy the extra large size when she had been in the hotel gift shop. That was the last rational thought she had.

"C'mere," he ordered, hauling her onto to the bed. He quickly rolled her over on her back, covering her completely his big body. Giving her another kiss, he flexed his hips and entered in one swift stroke. They both moaned. Sam had never felt anyone tighter or hotter in his life. Lexi had never felt so consumed and filled by anyone in her life. As one, they both began to move. Lexi arched her back and brought her hips up to meet each thrust from Sam. The legs Sam had been dreaming about for hours wrapped around his waist. He reached down and tilted her hips up, holding her suspended in air with one arm. The move brought his pelvic bone in direct contact with her clit every time he entered her. She gave one short scream, but then bit her lip to stop more from escaping.

Because Sam had been aroused since dinner, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He began pumping into faster, swiveling his hips as he did. Lexi's eyes widened again and he felt her start to convulse again. He leaned down, kissing her again before thrusting one last time. She came again, her scream muffled by Sam's lips. He followed close behind, groaning as he did.

It seem liked an hour later when Sam reluctantly untangled their limbs and disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Lexi watched with a satisfied expression as he came back into the room, muscles rippling as he walked. She couldn't help but be proud that she had slept with someone as beautiful and sexy as Sam. She forced herself to sat up on the bed, pulling back the sheets that were still tucked in. She slid under them and glanced up at Sam. He was standing next to the bed, looking a little indecisive as to what his next move should be. She flipped the corner of the sheet down and patted the bed in invitation.

Sam smiled at her and moved to join her, but his cell phone ringing stopped him. Lexi saw frustration and a little bit of fear flit across his face as he bent to pick up his phone. The frustration won when he read the caller ID. Sighing loudly, he answered, "What Dean?"

Lexi smiled when he realized it was his brother. If what Sam had told her at dinner was true, Dean was probably calling to see if his little brother had gotten lucky. And since Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever, we're not talking about this now," in response, she was sure she was right. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Dean." He hung up and then got into bed with her.

Sam pulled Lexi into his arms, loving the warmth and softness of her body against his. She seemed equally happy, as she snuggled further into him. He knew they should discuss what would happen tomorrow, when she had to go to her conference and he had to mysteriously disappear to investigate the supposed haunting in the hotel, but he didn't want to. Right now, he wanted to simply enjoy being with her.

Both Sam and Lexi fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Night the Lights Went Out in Chicago

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: M—For language, sexual situations and nudity. Three of my favorites

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, including the title, which is a play on a Vicki Lawrence/Reba McEntire song. I made no money off anything, I swear!!

Author's Note: Here it is, the epilogue of Chicago. Just for timing's sake, this story takes place right before Folsom Prison Blues. I hope you've enjoyed this little smutty story; if you did, there's another one in the works, involving both of our boys (separately, not together) but I won't be posting until I'm completely done. And also, if you did like it, or if you hated it, or if you were indifferent, please let me know and leave me a review. I'm begging you!! )

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed, fully dressed when Lexi emerged from the shower the next morning. She paused in drying her hair when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sam clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair. "Here's the thing. My brother and I are kind of investigators. We were here to work on a case, but something else has come up. A friend of our dad's needs help in Arkansas." He frowned a little before finishing. "And we need to head that way now. I'm sorry." He dropped his head and stared at the floor. This is why he didn't do one-night stands. He hated having to make up some excuse to tell the girl about why he had to leave the next morning. And he had hoped to spend a little more time with Lexi before they had to leave. Unfortunately, Deacon needed help now.

He was surprised when he saw Lexi's bare feet appear in front of him. He looked up at her and saw a smile on her face. "Hey," she said softly. "It's alright, Sam. I had a great time last night, and I'll admit, I'm sorry that we can't have a reply tonight." She brushed an unruly strand of hair from his eyes. "But if you have a friend that needs help, you need to go. I understand."

Sam stood up and pulled Lexi into a hug. "Thanks for understanding," he said to the top of her head. She took a step back and then stood on her tiptoes. He grinned and lowered his head, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. By the time they finished, they were both gasping for air.

Lexi reached around him, picking his up cell phone up from the bed. She quickly pushed some keys and then handed it back to him. "There. If you're kind of investigation business ever brings you to north Texas, give me a call." Sam smiled, a little sadly, Lexi thought and then dropped another kiss on her lips.

"I will, I promise," he said. One more kiss, and he headed for the door. He opened it, turning to face her again as he did. "Oh, and I had a great time last night too. It was really nice meeting you Lexi." He gave her another smile and then left.

Lexi blinked a couple of times, trying to get her bearings together. As morning-afters went, that wasn't all that bad. She was disappointed that Sam had to leave, but there was nothing she could do to change that. He had a life to get back to, as did she. Well, she thought, at least she and Mac would have something to talk about it if the speaker today was boring.

* * *

Three months later, while she was driving to her house after dinner with a friend, Lexi's cell phone rang. She read the caller ID, and frowned when she didn't recognize the number. But, one of her friend's was in the hospital having her second baby, so she couldn't afford to not answer it, in case it was news regarding the latest arrival.

"Hello?" she said after flipping the phone open.

"Hi, Lexi?" came the hesitant response.

"Yes, this is she," she answered. Something about that voice sounded very familiar. Surely, it couldn't be…

"Hi Lexi, this is Sam. From Chicago?" Lexi felt her entire body flush at the memory of Sam from Chicago. She had relived that night in her fantasies at least a hundred times since it had happened. He continued. "You said to call if I was ever in north Texas." His voice trailed off as he said this.

"You're here?" she squeaked in disbelief. She shook at her head at how excited she sounded. "Where in Texas?"

Sam laughed a little. "Well, if you promise not to think I'm stalking you or anything, I'm in the diner down the street from your house. My brother kinda dropped me off to go…take care of something and I thought I would see if you were free for dinner. I know it's late and all, I'm sorry about that."

Lexi was nodding, even though Sam couldn't see her. She pulled into the parking lot of Lucy's Diner and almost giggled when she saw Sam standing under the awning. She waved at him, and said, "White Explorer that just pulled up." She hung up and waited.

She felt a shiver of excitement run down her spin as Sam's big, tall figure approached the driver's side window. "Hey stranger," she said when he leaned onto her door. "You need a ride?"

Sam laughed and leaned in, giving her a searing kiss as a welcome. "I think I could use one, yeah. You going my way?"


End file.
